A Piece Of Hope
by Gokudera Okazaki
Summary: A kingdom faces a certain doom, being invaded by strange warriors, their only hope is a small unit of elite troops
1. Chapter 1

A New Terror

" Sir, should we check? " The guard said, curiously. King Lenard smirked, sitting at his

round desk. He was a older male, grey bearded, tall, about 6'8. He was a great leader,

in which his people trusted in him and his ideas. King Lenard thought, then spoke slowly,

"Yes I believe it is needed to have someone check, take two scouting parties to the east

Bridge, the disturbances came from there."King Lenard said, moments later he dismissed them.

The guards arrived in town square, heading towards the Eastern Bridge, two men carried torches

The guard taking point hestitated, he was looking through the fog thinking, he was Captain

Sergei Ivashkov, he was a skilled leader and tracker, he kept his wits about him. Already

able to tell something laid ahead. They continued as he signaled to the others to revert back

to walking towards the bridge. Three guards shuffled infront, opening the bridge gate slowly

The guards looked through the fog, a guards fear was literally coming off him like sweat. But

the others tried their best to keep their cool. Sergei looked at the platoon, " Ok then, Squad

one you go down the steps and cover the entry gate, we'll scout ahead and catch this person."

Sergei said to the guards, as they nodded in agreement, moving to their postions. Sergei's team

moved foward towards the source of a light. Sergei and his team still were unsure if this was smart.

Sergei signaled to hault, the men below them going through a underground corridor haulted as both teams

were able to see a light. The light was strong, but then it vanished, the men looked confused, until

a green smoke like substance traveled towards them slowly, little did they know, this was the beginning

of a new hell. Something unlike any other, a guard in Sergei's team stared with wide eyes, " What kind

of new terror is this!" The Guard shouted at it. Two loaded their crossbows swiftly seeing the smoke jet

at them like it was controlled. They aimed percisely at it, knowing it was smoke, they figured they would

try and do something, the smoke went faster, this time like a dart, it shot one if the guards, piercing

straight through the armor, and slashing through several intestines, the green smoke slide across the guard's

body trembled, bloody and torn he grabbed his lower torso, and waist area. A voice came from the smoke

and a evil demonic eye appeared from it, slightly faded. " It seems you are the guards, well nice to meet

you. I am Kory, I'm sure we will have some fun tonight." The voice said. The soldiers trembled, Sergei

looked at his men terrified, not only because of the enemy, but because the smoke was near his feet.  
> <p>


	2. Chapter 2

A New Terror

" Sir, should we check? " The guard said, curiously. King Lenard smirked, sitting at his

round desk. He was a older male, grey bearded, tall, about 6'8. He was a great leader,

in which his people trusted in him and his ideas. King Lenard thought, then spoke slowly,

"Yes I believe it is needed to have someone check, take two scouting parties to the east

Bridge, the disturbances came from there."King Lenard said, moments later he dismissed them.

The guards arrived in town square, heading towards the Eastern Bridge, two men carried torches

The guard taking point hestitated, he was looking through the fog thinking, he was Captain

Sergei Ivashkov, he was a skilled leader and tracker, he kept his wits about him. Already

able to tell something laid ahead. They continued as he signaled to the others to revert back

to walking towards the bridge. Three guards shuffled infront, opening the bridge gate slowly

The guards looked through the fog, a guards fear was literally coming off him like sweat. But

the others tried their best to keep their cool. Sergei looked at the platoon, " Ok then, Squad

one you go down the steps and cover the entry gate, we'll scout ahead and catch this person."

Sergei said to the guards, as they nodded in agreement, moving to their postions. Sergei's team

moved foward towards the source of a light. Sergei and his team still were unsure if this was smart.

Sergei signaled to hault, the men below them going through a underground corridor haulted as both teams

were able to see a light. The light was strong, but then it vanished, the men looked confused, until

a green smoke like substance traveled towards them slowly, little did they know, this was the beginning

of a new hell. Something unlike any other, a guard in Sergei's team stared with wide eyes, " What kind

of new terror is this!" The Guard shouted at it. Two loaded their crossbows swiftly seeing the smoke jet

at them like it was controlled. They aimed percisely at it, knowing it was smoke, they figured they would

try and do something, the smoke went faster, this time like a dart, it shot one if the guards, piercing

straight through the armor, and slashing through several intestines, the green smoke slide across the guard's

body trembled, bloody and torn he grabbed his lower torso, and waist area. A voice came from the smoke

and a evil demonic eye appeared from it, slightly faded. " It seems you are the guards, well nice to meet

you. I am Kory, I'm sure we will have some fun tonight." The voice said. The soldiers trembled, Sergei

looked at his men terrified, not only because of the enemy, but because the smoke was near his feet.  
> <p>


End file.
